This invention relates to a fiber optic light source for illuminating the receptor end of a fiber optic cable.
Fiber optic cables are used to transmit light for a variety of purposes. A typical cable consists of a receptor end designed to be illuminated by a light source, the opposite end being adapted to receive a light emitter. Light travels from the light source through the fiber optic cable and is emitted by the light emitter. Light emitters are frequently used in medical applications to illuminate inaccessible areas.
A typical fiber optic light source is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,017 to Auer and comprises a cabinet containing two light sources which direct light towards a plurality of openings in the cabinet. A selector turret is positioned on the outside of the cabinet in the immediate proximity of the cabinet openings, and comprises four different light ports into which the receptor end of a fiber optic cable may be inserted. By rotating the turret, the light ports are aligned with the different openings in the cabinet and therefore different light sources. Using such a structure, various fiber optic cables may be quickly and easily aligned with a chosen light source, and the illuminated cable may be changed by merely rotating the turret without having to continually remove and replace the fiber optic cable.
A fiber optic light source such as the one disclosed by Auer will frequently suffer from problems relating to overheating of the device. The light sources required for typical fiber optic applications are high intensity light sources that generate a significant amount of heat. As the temperature of the device rises, the receptor end of the fiber optic cable will frequently be damaged or destroyed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,554 to Blanc discloses an apparatus designed to reduce the possibility of the fiber optic cable being damaged due to heat generated by the light source. Blanc uses a plurality of "cooling jaws" located immediately adjacent the receptor plug on the inside of the cabinet. Blanc's cooling jaws are intended to conduct heat away from the fiber optic cable. Since Blanc's cooling jaws are located on the inside of the cabinet, any heat conducted away from the fiber optic cable remains trapped within the cabinet. Eventually the entire interior of the cabinet will become overheated and the efficiency of the cooling jaws will be reduced allowing the fiber optic cable to overheat.